


Alarm Clock

by saintvic



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for an "anonymous porn fest" challenge. Sam wakes Gene up in the morning. Pure PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alarm Clock

"Gene"

"Gene"

"Oh Gene Genie"

Sam stared down at the large slumbering form lying there oblivious to the fact that Sam was awake and horny as hell.

He reached out and grasped a shoulder, shaking him slightly.

"Gene, wake up!"

This prompted a slight shift from the man next to him. Unfortunately that movement was just a small turn that meant Gene was lying on his back rather than his side.

Exasperated Sam was just about to pounce on the man and forcibly demand attention when he glanced down.

And noticed that Gene must be having a very nice dream. "Shame to let that go to waste" Sam whispered.

Sam quietly pulled down the bedcovers thanking the heavens that the two of them had fallen asleep naked. Of course they usually did. Leering comments from Gene about easy access had made it a common occurrence.

Taking a moment Sam ran his eyes down the Gene's body. From the dirty blond hair, just the right length for grasping when getting a blow job, down to the pulse point on his neck that Sam loved to mouth delicately.

Continuing his appraisal Sam paused at the peaked nipples and thought about the strangled whimper Gene made when he bit softly. Gaze drifting over the slight beer belly Sam stopped at the half hard penis and just stared for a moment, deciding what to do first.

"Enough looking" Sam muttered softly to himself. And he leant down to get closer to Gene's cock.

Careful not to move too suddenly he breathed in the unique scent of the man under him and started to gently mouth the erection.

Feeling the organ harden further Sam let his tongue start to caress it. Starting with soft licks in small quick motions and then alternating with slow sweeps up and down.

After a couple of minutes of this Sam could feel Gene's hips start to thrust slightly, not yet awake, just involuntary motions while asleep.

Pondering a little on what Gene might be dreaming about, and it better bloody be him Sam decided, he moved to run his tongue over Gene's balls. He took one, and then the other, slightly into his mouth and sucked gently before releasing them.

A quick move back up and Sam tasted the pre cum forming at the leaking tip of the bigger man's cock. Letting his tongue work into the slit at the head Sam shifted slightly to get into a better position.

Another move from the man beneath him and he could feel a shift in the muscles that signalled Gene beginning to wake up.

Wrapping his lips round the top of Gene's prick Sam started to suck lightly on the head. With exquisite slowness Sam took more and more into his mouth and grasped the rest of the cock with his right hand.

Feeling Gene start to tremble slightly Sam hummed and felt the vibrations travel through both of their bodies. A moan now echoed in the room and a glance to the side showed a bleary eyed Gene looking at Sam with sleepy lust.

At this Sam started to bob his head up and down, letting the cock slide over his lips and down his throat as far as possible. Moving slowly and teasingly at first Sam built the rhythm up faster and faster. Letting Gene's thrusts push the erection as far down his throat as possible.

And then suddenly Gene was coming, shooting viscous liquid into Sam's mouth, and gasping out his name as he did.

Sam sucked for a few more moments on the sensitive, softening cock and then let it slip from his grinning lips.

A large hand pulled him up so he was face to face with his lover and being kissed with surprising tenderness. Feeling Gene's tongue moving in his mouth chasing down his own taste Sam surged forward and draped himself fully over the other man, letting his own hard prick press against Gene's stomach.

Sam smirked slightly at the still dazed expression of Gene's face and rocked back so he was sitting on his thighs. Locking his eyes with Gene's he moved a hand down his own body and grasped his cock.

Too far gone to tease himself he started to masturbate with swift harsh strokes using his own pre cum to ease his movements. Sam roughly moved his hand up and down until he was coming over Gene's stomach, never letting his eyes leave the other man's.

A satisfied sigh came from his lips and then Gene was pulling him forward and murmuring against his cheek. "Hell of a way to wake up Sammy Boy".


End file.
